


UnderHelp

by LORDSNOGGLE8OOTY



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All that lovey dovey stuff, Awkward love at first because yeah, Bad Puns, Bleh, Counselor Frisk, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Flirts Galore, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frisk The Matchmaker!, Frisk being Frisky, Frisk is a tomboy, Frisk is clueless about monsters, Frisk is confused, Frisk just wants to help people, Get em while they're hot!, Hehehe, Hopefully this is actually going good, Humor, I Don't Know Anymore, Jealous Sans, Mettaton - Freeform, More like MettaLONG amirite?, Older Characters, Older Frisk, Orphan Frisk, Reader Is Not Frisk, Real bad puns, Romantic Comedy, SWEET JESUS WHAT THE FRICK HAPPENED HERE???, She never knew that monsters actually exists, Slow Burn, So this is going to be a bumpy ride, Swearing, The war between monsters and humans never happened, Who knows where this is going to take us?, You'll figure out the rest, and terrified, but eh, cockblocks, eh!, frisk helps everyone, hahah!, i suck at puns, no really, relationships happen, sorry - Freeform, this may be a slow burn, until BOOM, war never happened, wtf?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORDSNOGGLE8OOTY/pseuds/LORDSNOGGLE8OOTY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk moves away from the city and into a new home where there's finally an opportunity for her to become a counselor.</p><p>But what happens when she wakes up to see that the place is inhabitant of not humans...but MONSTERS???</p><p>The unknowing Frisk will go on the most craziest, unbelievable and wild ride of her life!</p><p>There's a bumpy road of emotions ahead for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no ideas for the title.  
> Anyway, this is another story I had come up with. The plot may be confusing at first, but I promise you that it'll all come together!  
> Let me know if you enjoyed it!  
> -LORDSNOGGLE8OOTY

It was past midnight, according to the digital clock on the radio that finished playing my ‘ _Sinkin Bark_ ’ album with their finishing song ‘ _Thumb_ ’. (Haha, inside joke) 

 

I watched my driving more carefully now that frost and snow is layering the road, not to mention that literally the whole surroundings could be complete darkness if it weren’t for my headlights helping my travel. 

 

I can see from the dramatic change of weather that I’m nearly there at my destination. But just in case… I looked at my directions given to me by Mrs. Tor- er… Tutorial? … Something along those lines. Must be foreign. 

 

Whatever her name is pronounced, I’m still eternally grateful for her giving me this home. I swear this time I will make business! Especially now that I don’t live in a sardine can I once called an apartment. Man, I hate that city. 

 

I swear to my soul that things are going to change. I feel that this is finally going to blossom into something much more than a two-week career and forced to move out because ‘apparently’ a post office is more important than counselling service. Who even post mail these days?!

 

I leaned in to wipe the fogged window but there I spot in a form of a blur, a skittish rabbit throwing itself near the bumper of the car. I slammed the brakes and the car squealed at a halt, inches away from the frozen rabbit. I gasp in relief as the rabbit slowly hopped away in one piece. 

 

I give this a moment to catch my breath and ink the directions in my mind. Just a few minutes… and I’ll be there. At a REAL home. 

 

A few moments slipped by and I saw over the distance a small town. Little cabins sat on the snowy lands along with a crystal-like lake. Protective pine trees huddled together in rows as the lifeless town only shined Christmas lights that coiled around an even larger pine tree in the center of the town. Snowflakes danced and fell on the glass of the windshield. 

 

Seeing all of this was breath-taking. I felt my heart warming up to a new beginning.

 

I pulled in the driveway of my new home and searched for the garage button that’s dangling around with the other pile of keys. I bet if I look through my keychain, I have the keys to Narnia. Ahah! Sneaky trickster! Found you. 

 

I snatched the garage button and aimed it ahead and with a push of a button, the garage door opened. I parked the tin can in and shut it off. The vehicle’s engine gave one last grumble before silencing. 

 

I carried with me eight suitcases, four in each arm and struggled my way into the home. I dropped my bags with a _thump_ before feeling my way for a light switch. With success, I found one and switched it on. The room lit alive. I stun, gazing at the simple but AMAZING prepared interior design for what seemed to be the lounge-room. Timber flooring, a long comfy sofa and couch chair, a T.V … everything that I need!

 

I wasn’t expecting Mrs. Tutorial(?) to offer me ALL of this! Were they that desperate for a counselor? She is a stranger to me… so why is she very… _generous_? Either she’s kissing my ass because I will be asked to do something… drastic… or I’m in the position of owing her. Or maybe she’s just a nice lady that I have to meet and thank.  
Although, touring around my house wasn’t the first thing on my mind… I had a sudden change of thought. 

 

I examined every inch of the house in astonishment. Everything was organized and neat. The kitchen was spacious and modern looking, especially with the glistening marbled bench. The bathroom was sparkling white with black tiled floors. There’s even an extra room for guests! Now there’s only one room left: My room.  
I decided not to even bother with the brick-loaded suitcases and deal with them later. I abandon them and walked down to the last room. There’s a note sticky-taped to the door. It’s written in red. Or… **BLOOD**?! No, just red pen. 

 

 _“Frisk, dearie, I do promise you will love your stay with us. We will treasure your company and help. I Hope that anything isn’t a trouble for you when you meet new…’friends’…_  
_With regards, Toriel._  
_Oh, if you have any questions, ring this number. (612) Bless!”_

 

I looked at the strange note on the door weirdly. My hands swipe the note off the door and reread the whole thing again. 

 

_‘I hope that anything isn’t a trouble for you when you meet new…’friends’…’_

 

Now what the holy heck is she implying here??? 

 

_‘When you meet new…’friends’…’_

 

My eyes squinted together to make sure that whatever I’m reading isn’t misinterpreted. 

 

_‘Meet new…’friends’…’_

 

What. The. Hell?!

 

Does she think that I have trouble making new friends??? I beg your fucking pardon! I am a friend-making MASTER! And what’s with the phone number?! ‘ _612_ ’? Is she trying to get on my nerves on purpose? Have I just got nemesis-zoned? I think I just got nemesis-zoned… 

 

No, no, no… this is all wrong. This is just an exaggeration. She probably doesn’t mean it like that anyway… We will meet and become good pals! We will laugh at this silly misunderstanding!

 

…maybe. 

 

Reality wipes away the thoughts once I noticed that I was ripping and scrunching the paper from the intensity. I relaxed my fingers and folded the paper, pocketing it away once done.

 

I looked at the doorknob. The way it appears allures my hand forward. Just to make things dramatic and agonizing, I made sure that I slowly reach for the knob and turn it around at a dying slug lifting ten pounds pace. The handle clicked satisfyingly, allowing the door to be pushed open. I poked it. The door then swung at a terrifying speed and slammed itself open with a **SMACK**! The impact made the walls shudder just a little. I could have sworn I heard a few dog barks too… Hopefully the neighbors didn’t catch that. 

 

I stepped forward into the room, instantaneously getting gripped in wonder and disbelief. My throat was constricted with no words to describe the room, just a choked gasp. My stomach took a nonexistent compact from a metaphorical bowling ball because if that were to really happen, I wouldn’t be standing here like a dumbass. 

 

The room itself felt like home. The walls are creamy colored which pours warmth over me just looking at it. In the middle of the room sat a nice fluffy red rug and just near it laid a dreamy bed accompanied by a tall purple lamp. There was also a wide glass door at the back of the room that leads to a balcony with a great view. 

 

The bedroom looked like the size of my old apartment, maybe even bigger. I couldn’t believe all of this! This is way too much than I bargain for! Is this what being spoiled felt like? I can’t help but to feel guilty for the troubles Mrs. Toriel did just for me… _A stranger_ …

 

I know what to do! I could search around town and make a gift basket for thanks for her appreciation! It’s brilliant- If I do say so myself! Hehehe!  
I could feel my own eyes drooping from tiredness. My limbs numbed and grew limp. I think that it’s time to catch some z’s. I crawled myself into the soft bed and cuddled myself with the blanket to sleep.

 

\--------

 

“BROTHER!!! WAKE UP! OUR NEW NEIGHBOUR HAS FINALLY ARRIVED AND I EXPECT YOU TO JOIN ME TO BRING THE NEWCOMER MY WELCOME SPAGHETTI!” Exploded the tall skeleton monster’s voice all the way from the kitchen. Pans and pots smashed together from the preparation war going on in that kitchen of hell and destruction. 

 

Sans’ eyes blinked sluggishly as he received the morning call from Papyrus. He supposes that he should get going… or not… maybe a little more… minutes… hours…zzz…  
“SANS IF YOU DON’T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANCE, I WILL DO THE UNTHINKABLE AND”-

 

“yes, mother…” yawned the smaller skeleton who happened to teleported his way into the kitchen behind his YOUNGER -and I don’t need to underline it- YOUNGER brother (who sprung up to the heavens and back in shock). 

 

Papyrus swung around and folded his arms in disapproval. He Let out all this mumbo jumbo about how Sans should try walking more than using his magic in useless purposes. That he should really stop the lazy nonsense and bluh, bluh, bluh… all the stuff that Sans truthfully never listens to. In fact, he’s drifting to sleep right now. 

 

“ **SANS**!!!” Two large gloved hands grab hold of Sans’ jacket and shook him around like a martini until he awakes. This took an unbelievable five minutes. 

 

“whoa bro… don’tcha think you’ve aQUAKEn me up enough?” Sans snorted once his brother whined and groaned at that TREMORble pun. Heh. 

 

And after long periods of time trying to get out of the house, they finally succeeded! Papyrus dragged Sans through the snow by his hood all the way to the other side of the street where their neighbor’s house rests. They walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell, waiting to find out what the neighbor is like! Papyrus nibbled on his non-existent nails in nervousness and excitement. Sans just stands there, contemplating his life which he doesn’t have. 

 

Loud sounds could be heard from the inside of the house which wasn’t really a problem for the two skeletons as that was a normal thing to hear in everyday life for them. 

 

“I-I’ll be there! Just wait, please!” a faint, croaky feminine voice shouted from the house. The two skeletons waited there awkwardly for two minutes until the door started to creak slowly. 

 

The skeletons watched eagerly- Well Papyrus did… who knows with Sans. The door opened up to reveal… 

 

Suddenly the two brothers’ sockets went wide. Papyrus’s jaw literally dropped onto the ground along with the plate of spaghetti he was carrying. The plate crashed onto the porch into a thousand china fragments. Sans tiny glowing pupils dimmed. The skeletons are witnessing the unbelievable, the questionable and the unsayable. Speechless, was what they were for that moment. Questions filled Sans’ mind along with a new sense of emotions he wasn’t sure was good or bad or maybe neutral. Papyrus is still frozen physically and mentally. 

 

Their neighbor is a … _HUMAN_???


	2. Turns and Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk pretty much loses it...

Snowdin is naturally freezing, but that didn’t stop the morning sun to crawl up from the snowy landscape and paint the sky with peachy colors. It also didn’t stop the birds to perch themselves on house roofs to search for an easy breakfast. 

 

They say that the ‘early bird gets the worm’, well… I’m far from being an ‘early bird’. I’m more of that kind of person who wakes up with Einstein-looking mop hair with a slide of drool running down from my lips to my chin. In fact, that’s me right at the moment. Half my body hanging off the bed and somehow in a backwards laying position, my blanket finding its way at the end of the room and my eyes stinging from the sunlight entering through the glassy balcony door. Yep, nothing beats mornings. 

 

I sat my body up, remembering that I have some plans for today… like looking for stuff to put in the gift basket for Mrs. Toriel. 

 

_But what do you give to a stranger who you don’t know- or better yet… even met?_

 

Ideas and suggestions poured in my head, but none of them seem like the best of ideas. Or appropriate… 

 

…

 

NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT! 

 

I’m just going to have to wing it when I search around the town. And who knows, I might meet some nice people now that I’m new around here.

 

Once I finished my daily stretches and yawns, I got up from my bed and realized that I haven’t packed any temporary food for the morning. Guess I have to skip breakfast until I come back with groceries. I confronted the piles of dead-weighted suitcases in distaste. I’m going to have to skip unpacking these suitcases too… for health reasons… or something…yeah.

 

I zipped one bag open and pulled out some warm clothes to wear. I had a quick shower and slipped on black leggings with jean shorts over the top and a big red hoodie. After I finished brushing my nest of a hair, I felt much more refreshed and ready to start my first day in Snowdin. I tug on a pair of knee-high brown boots and exited the house, almost a little too enthusiastically. 

 

The snow is still thick from last night. It came all the way to my ankles. A cold breeze prickled my skin as it blew past. The atmosphere was strangely quiet, but peaceful. I watched the narrow white road in case of arriving cars, but nil. Snowdin is currently a ghost town. Well that’s what I thought until…

 

A ball- no… much more like a goddamn orange meteor bulleted just in the corner of my vision and smacked itself on my cheek with a hard push that resulted me falling right on my ass, into the snow. The ball plopped itself on my lap as I sat there almost having a concussion. 

 

“Hey lady! Pass us the ball, will ya’?” A little child voice shouted to knock me back to life again. 

 

I groaned as I rubbed my cheek gingerly. It felt like thousands of pins and needles piercing through my skin. 

 

“Uh… is she alright?” whispered another voice, a friend it seems. 

 

I pushed myself off the ground and brushed the snow away as I plucked the ball off the frosted floor. I looked ahead to find the two children waiting patiently. They draw closer to me as I held the ball out for them. It seems that the two is dressed in cute rabbit costumes. One is taller than the other and is dressed up as a purple bunny. The smaller one was dressed up as a creamy colored bunny with droopy ears. They also wore matching clothes. They must be twins. 

 

I internally squealed in adoration at these cute siblings. My eyes sparkles in affection. Just watching these cuties makes me want to just scoop them up and squeeze them until they explode! … in a less gruesome way. 

 

I handed the ball to the smallest child but before they run off, I had to let some of my tucked energy out before my insides burn up from the cuteness. 

 

“Awww... cool costumes, guys! What’s the occasion?” I tried to not make my voice so irregularly high pitched. 

 

They shared with me confused looks. The two siblings looked at each other and then back at me. 

 

“W-we were just about to ask the same thing to you too, M-m-Miss.” Said the tallest one as he shyly tucked his hands away in his sagging sleeves. 

 

My brows knitted together in confusion. 

 

“What do you mean…?” 

 

“U-u-uuuuh… um… well”- Before the tallest kid finished his sentence, the smallest interrupted him with a “Step aside, fool!” 

 

He eyed me up and down as he walked circles around me like some hungry vulture. He stopped in his tracks and wrapped an arm around my leg like it was my waist. 

 

“Listen tiddie-mama. We aren’t in costume; this’s our style, see? Either you one strange lookin’ mother fluffer, or you are just pullin’ our leg. I suggest you not play wit’ us like we are kids. Ya’ dig sugar-babe?”

 

“B-but… D-bun… we are kids.” 

 

“Shut da’ frick up, fool!” 

 

“Hey! You swore like a quad-billion-TRILLIONS of times! I’m telling mother!” The taller one cried and fled away. Just as I was trying to wrap my head around things, the smallest one chased after their sibling. 

 

“Oi’! Hey! I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry man! I love ya, y’know! Don’t tell ma!!!” 

 

…Well that just happened. 

 

Murmuring and whispering sounds hummed through the air and attracted my attention. All of a sudden, my eyes widened to dinner plates and my lungs refused to breathe. I watched as various animal-looking creatures… walked around the street busily. Some drove by in trucks and vehicles.

 

I know for sure that these people aren’t humans dressed in furry costumes! They’re talking and eaten! WITH THEIR ALIVE AND OPEN MOUTHS!!! I MEAN OF COURSE THEY ARE USING THEIR ALIVE AND OPEN MOUTHS BUT THAT’S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS, IS THAT THEY’RE _REAL!!!_

 

A blobby jelly thingy slivered past and gave me a wink while wriggling their slimy non-hips! In response, I screamed in terror and charged my way back inside of my house and slammed the door, locking it up and shoved the closest thing near me to block the doorway. Which was a flowerpot…

 

I ran to the safest place I know: my room, and hid under the bed for what seems to be like hours. I calmed myself from panicking and took deep breaths. My thoughts were going wild in my head.

 

_Am I on the verge of madness?_

 

 _Those creatures I saw out there… they got to be real! But HOW?_

 

_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!_

 

After minutes of thinking… I heard my doorbell ring twice. Which would only mean one thing… 

 

 _MRS. TORIEL!!!_

 

She has a goddamn lot of explaining to do! I have questions and I want answers! I don’t care if she turns out to be some mutant-looking bear or whatever! I need to figure out if I’m going crazy or not!

 

I got out from under the bed hesitantly. 

 

“I-I’ll be there! Just wait, please!” I called out. 

 

My hands trembled and trickles of sweat ran down my forehead. I looked like a melting ice-cream cone from the mirror. I washed my face and told myself to relax over and over again. I cleaned myself quickly. I can’t let her think that I’m afraid. I can’t let her believe that I can easily get taken advantage of. I also probably wouldn’t like her to smell my sweat… because that’s gross. (Just thought I should point that out too)

 

I slipped off my hoodie and wrapped it around my waist before walking down to the door. Along the way, I grab hold of a frypan… just in case…

 

My hand touches the knob…

 

_Inhale_

 

I turned it around and opened the door with my eyes closed…

 

_Exhale_

 

I opened them up. 

 

Shock strangles my airways. I lost my grip on the frypan and dropped it. It lands with a loud clank. There’s no doubt that I couldn’t believe what I am seeing.

 

TWO SKELETONS!

 

TWO MOTHER EFFING SKELETONS! 

 

NOT ONE BUT _**TWO**_ SKELETONS!

 

SKELETONS GALORE BABY!

 

STEP RIGHT UP AND SEE THE TWO SKELETONS WAITING ON THIS VERY PORCH NOW!

 

GET YOUR SKELETONS HERE! GET EM’ WHILE THEY’RE COLD!

 

A HUNDRED! DO I HEAR A HUNDRED? HUNDRED OVER TO THE MAN OVER THERE! ON WAIT- HUNDRED AND FIFTY TO THE LADY OVER NEAR THE HOTDOG STAND! DO I HEAR A HUNDRED AND FIFTY AND FIFTY-FIVE CENTS AND A DRIED UP POCKET TISSUE???

 

THEY’RE DEFINITELY NOT TORIEL! 

 

I SWEAR IF THIS IS TORIEL I AM GOING TO LOSE-

 

A cough cleared the awkward silence. But it didn’t clear the chaos in my brain. _How does a skeleton even cough??? Or better yet… LIVE?_

 

“O-OH… AHEM! GREETINGS NEIGHBOUR! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY LAZY SERVENT BROTHER, SANS” The tall one, after oddly retrieving his jaw from the ground and snapping it back into place, welcomed me with a loud mighty roar that popped my eardrums and blasted an echo all around town. 

 

“sup.” The short one said with a comically deep and lower voice than the taller one. He doesn’t really seem interested at all at the moment, despite his slightly creepy glued on smile. Guess it’s my way of reading people…or skeletons at this matter. 

 

I couldn’t bring myself to talk. I just froze there, staring at the two for minutes until I decided that maybe everything will go away if I blinked or pinch myself. I did so multiple times, hoping that soon I’ll wake up back in my bed. Apparently not… 

 

I gathered all my shock and confusion and pushed them aside for later. I couldn’t let this awkward tension to continue… it’s best not to be rude. But as problems become worse, I started having a cackling fit about all of this. 

 

_I can’t believe that this is really happening right now! I’ve lost my mind! Hahahaha!_

 

_They must think I just escaped from a mental institution!_

 

_Then again they probably escaped from a graveyard! Or a science lab!_

 

_Yeah sure, bring yourself here if you feel you need help! I could TOTALLY get you good as new- right before I show you my collection of random people’s hair and chase you around with a fucking squeaky rubber duck!_

 

As I wheezed for air, an ugly loud snort left my mouth. I don’t really care. There’s no point of feeling embarrassed anymore.

 

The two skeletons looked at each other with faces that asked if they have broken me or not. 

 

As I finally calmed down (after years of waiting…), I started to feel very guilty about all of this. They are only just welcoming me and in return… I laughed in their faces like some psychopath. 

 

I looked at them apologetically and crouched down to slowly grasp the handle of my frypan without avoiding my eyes from the two. 

 

“I’m sorry about that… Y-you two took me by surprise…” I hoarsely muttered sincerely.

 

I took a step forward, only to feel something swishy underneath my sole. My eyes darted to the ground. Stuck on the porch was spaghetti with bits of plate sprinkled in and around it. The sauce stained the bottom of my shoe, but I didn’t care… not with this guilt swallowing me up. 

 

“Oh my gosh! Sorry!” I jerked my foot away and stepped back into my doorway. 

 

“Wait here” I said quickly. I ran inside and scrambled around to find a broom. With success, I snatch the broom and rushed to the porch… only to surprisingly find the two skeletons still there and waiting but the spaghetti gone! 

 

“NOT TO WORRY, NEIGHBOUR! FOR WE- I MEAN… _I_ \- HAVE TAKEN THE CARE TO CLEAN OUR DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI MESS!” The taller one, Papyrus, exclaimed. 

 

“ _our_?” The other one- nah just joking… Sans rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. His smile faltered a little. 

 

“YES _OUR_!” Papyrus retaliated as his stance changes from goofy to dramatic in seconds. His skull turned to the side while watching the distance as his cape flows with the wind. His sockets shut which made a single orange tear creeped out and dripped down his puffed out rib cage. 

 

“BROTHER, YOU MUST LEARN TO APPRECIATE THAT YOU HELPED OUT WITH THIS MIRACLE DISH TOO…EVEN THOUGH YOU ONLY JUST SPRINKLED THE SALT IN AND SAT THERE HALF ASLEEP AS I DID MOST OF THE WORK.”

 

That earned a giggle from me. 

 

“Well thanks for the help!” I chimed in… haven’t you people ever heard of closing the god damn-

 

“BUT OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR OUR NEW NEIGHBOUR!” 

 

A sweet smile spread upon my lips as I feel my world brightened up. This happy, freakishly tall skeleton just shook off the weirdness from me earlier like it was nothing! I never known someone so gracious and trusting until now. 

 

“It’s- uh… a bit cold out here don’t you guys think?” An idea, probably not the best one, swept into me. 

 

A small chuckle left Sans clenched mouth. I watched him, curious about how he does that without opening his smile. But then again… there’s a lot of things I’m curious about right at the moment. 

 

“hate to correct you there… but we’re skeletons… we’re kinda _CHILL_ about the whole temperature thing since we can’t feel it.”

 

“SANS!!! WHY WOULD YOU PUN! RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT!!! WE WERE ABOUT TO MAKE A NEW FRIEND AND YOU CHOOSE TO MAKE YOUR DESPICABLE JOKES?! I”- 

 

“Pfft!” was all I got out from my mouth until I became compressed into another fit. This time with giggles. Luckily it wasn’t very maniac-like, otherwise I know for sure they’ll be off. Actually, the giggle fit seemed to make Sans tensed grin relax. I even got a nice smile from Papyrus even though he was about to beat Sans up for that joke.

 

“ _ICE_ one” I complimented with a wink and one finger pistol. 

 

A low chuckle filled the air pleasantly. Sans white glowing eyes lit up brighter than before while Papyrus’s face… oh boy… Papyrus’s face was absolutely priceless! I worried that maybe I have triggered a bomb that’ll explode any second soon. Time to think fast…

 

“Hey Papyrus… Sans… would you two like to come in anyway?” I tried again, but before I got an answer out of the two, I started to babble. Great. 

 

“I-I…uh.. I mean you two don’t have to! If you’re busy I’m perfectly fine! I was just going out anyway until you came and I thought it’ll be nice to invite my neighbors”- 

 

“HMM… YOU’RE INVITING US TO YOUR HOME? OH MY GOLLY!!! THAT’S A GREAT PRIVILEGE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL ACCEPT YOUR OFFER WHOLEHEARTEDLY! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!” Squawked ‘The Great Papyrus’. His large hand grabs hold of Sans and held him at his side as if he was holding a basketball.

 

“yeah, sure. as long as you’re _COOL_ with it.” I covered my mouth from my snicker, trying to hold back another giggling fit. 

 

“SANS!!!” Papyrus the Great squealed like a dying pig. 

 

I stepped to the side to clear the entrance for the brothers. 

 

“Gentlemen…” I beckoned them in with my hand. I bowed in respect as the two strolled inside to mimic a maid. I shut the door to lock out the cold and lead the skeleton brothers to the living room. 

 

Like dumb sheep, they stood there lost and odd-looking, almost like cardboard cut-outs. They stared at me like I have the power to control their life. I shook my head, smiling at their shyness. 

 

“You two can sit down, you know?” A teasing grin found my lips as the skeletons stare at me and then sat themselves down on the couch with- … Well I’ll be freaking DAMNED! Their cheekbones are painted with color. Sans’s cheekbones are a shade of blue while Papyrus’s cheekbones are a shade of orange. I’m not sure what does that mean… but I’m just going to have a lucky guess and say that it’s their blushing? 

 

I gazed at them, impressed. I even mouthed a ‘whoa’ when noticing the new colors splashed on their cheekbones like a canvas. I snapped out of it and decided that maybe my new neighbors want some beverages. 

 

I clapped my hands together loudly to bring the attention back to me- even though the whole time they were observing me in silence with full attention. Okay maybe not Papyrus… he was too busy gawking at the flowerpot near the armrest. 

 

“Anyone up for refreshments? I got water, water, water and I think I have some H2O left over.” I paused for a moment… asking myself that if this was really a good idea considering they’re well… skeletons. Where would the liquid go? They don’t actually have visible organs behind their clothes right? 

 

…

 

A shiver ran down my back at the disturbing mental image. 

 

“I WOULD LOVE SOME H20, IF YOU’RE OFFERING NEIGHBOR…” 

 

“It’s Frisk…” 

 

“PARDON?” 

 

“My name. It’s Frisk.” I repeated, beaming brightly. 

 

“AH, I SEE!” he bangs a fist to his chest and looked up at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. 

 

“FOR NOW ON, NEIGHBOR… I WILL INTEND TO TITLE YOU FRISK!” he dropped his dramatic act and nudged Sans with an elbow. I watched him, waiting for a response.

 

“nah, I’m good…” He tucked his boney hands back in his pockets and examined every inch of my face with a weird expression.

 

…I don’t like that look… A defensive look it is. A look like screams ‘Try anything funny and I’ll rip out your vertebrae and strangle you with it’. Or maybe it’s just his natural- unnatural look. 

 

I shook it off and trotted myself to the kitchen. I came back with a glass of water, only to stop once I heard murmuring from the living room. I know how nosey and disrespectful it is to earsdrop… but I couldn’t help myself. Besides, Papyrus’s voice made the whole thing too tempting, I listened to all of their discussion. 

 

“bro… I don’t like the looks of this lady…” 

 

“SANS DON’T BE RUDE!”

 

“no… not like that! she’s just…”,

 

“papyrus, don’t you remember what happened last time a human pranced around here?”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SANS?”

 

“the last time a human showed their face around here… they were so close of killing an innocent monster blindingly. what if Frisk were to”- 

 

“NONESENSE!!!” 

 

“no, papyrus don’t do this…”

 

“BUT I KNOW IT’S NONESENSE! YOU CANNOT TELL ME THAT YOU DO NOT LIKE HER SANS! I SAW YOU CHUCKLING AT HER PAINFUL PUNS THAT YOU TWO SEEM TO LIKE…”

 

“i like her, bro. she seems pretty swell. but…” 

 

“GIVE HER SOME TIME!!! YOU WILL ACCEPT HER! ALL OF HOME WILL ACCEPT HER!”,

 

“SHE IS EVEN HERE TO HELP OUT WITH HER SERVICES!”

 

“that could be a trap…you don’t know, Papyrus…” 

 

“NO _YOU_ DON’T KNOW!” a loud bang could be roughly recognized that Papyrus slammed a fist on the living room table.

 

_A long silence…_

 

“I’m doing this to take precaution…” Sans mumbled with a bit of impatience slurred in.

 

“I WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS! THIS HUMAN IS DIFFERENT! SHE’S DIFFERENT! I SWEAR THAT SHE WILL NOT EVEN HARM A VULNERABLE FLY!”

 

“papyrus you don’t know that.”

 

“SILENCE WILL YOU?! I WILL NOT SPEAK OF THIS TWICE!”

 

“papyrus”-

 

“ **NO!!!** I WILL NOT SEE ANOTHER HUMAN GETTING HARMED AGAIN! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT, BROTHER??? I WILL NOT ALLOW MYSELF TO BELIEVE THAT ANOTHER HUMAN IS GOING TO GET HURT! I AM NOT GOING TO ALLOW ANOTHER HUMAN TO BE…K-KI-…” Papyrus’s voice was too choked, he couldn’t even finish that word. My heart sinks hearing the loud sniffles from the other room.

 

“I cannot… I cannot allow that to happen…never again.” Papyrus’s voice was very uncomfortably soft and low… despite being utterly confused, I felt a great sorrow. 

 

I walked away from my hiding spot and into the silent living room emotionless. I stood there watching the cup in my hand, not bothering to look up to the skeletons.

 

_What have I done wrong?_

 

_What have I done to make things so… touching?_

 

 _All that I wanted was to feel that this was home._

 

 _With success I have. But now…_

 

 _I’m **unwanted** …_

 

_What happened to the other people who came here?_

 

_Were they killed?_

 

_What makes them think that I would kill ‘monsters’?_

 

_shouldn’t monsters be killed anyway? They’re monsters!_

 

_… what exactly is a monster referred to around here?_

 

 _ALL THAT I WANTED TO DO WAS TO HELP PEOPLE!_

 

_NOT **THIS!**_

 

_BUT OF COURSE LIFE ALWAYS HAS A CATCH, HUH?!_

 

Frustration, anger and confusion exploded within me. I had a meltdown and thrust the cup out of my hand and watched it crash onto the floor. Tears burned my eyes as my mind repeated the word ‘ _unwanted_ ’ over and over again which brings back a past that I thought I would forget. 

 

I heard a surprised gasp from Papyrus. 

 

“kid you alright?” Sans’s tone actually sounds worried. But It doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing does. 

 

A tear slithered all the way down to my cheek. I looked up with glassy eyes that watered and blurred my vision only a smidge. Papyrus and Sans inched closer to me but I stepped away while shaking my head, refusing them to come any closer. 

 

_unwanted…unwanted…unwanted…_

 

Suddenly I’m eight years old again, standing in the office of the orphanage. A lady, the same lady from the other countless times of me standing in the office to receive the oh so big news.

 

‘No luck today…’ was her way of telling me that they haven’t tracked down my real parents or found anyone who would want me because of my… ‘ _strangeness_ ’. 

 

A freak, they all called me behind my backs… thinking that I would never hear it. I always did. But I don’t mind. I don’t mind being a freak than to pretend to be someone who I’m not. It never really bugged me. 

 

But the thing that still haunts me till this day is hearing the words ‘unwanted’ coming from my own parent’s mouths. When they finally tracked my mom and dad and brought them in with me to have a private discussion, I thought that day was going to be the best day of my entire life. A home was waiting for me… along with my loving parents. 

 

Turns out my parents were drunks that didn’t even give less of a shit about me. My mom told me I was dumped at birth to this place and figured that’s why I turned out ‘strange’… My dad never talked, only just sat there eyeing some lady walking past. 

 

“To tell you the truth… you were _unwanted_.” Was the last thing she said before I burst in uncontrollable rage, sadness, disbelief and brokenness. It didn’t help that I was developing into a teenager at that time. I gave my mother a black eye and my father gave me my own. The people who worked there pulled us apart and separated us. I never saw them again… not that I wanted to anyway. 

 

But it still haunts me… those words. Those fucking words. 

 

_Unwanted…unwanted…unwanted…_

 

I dashed out of my house, not wanting to hear those words again. I ran until I could feel my legs aching and stopped.

 

I shouldn’t be having a cry over this… I’m a counselor for Pete’s sake! I bet there’s people out there with worse problems than mine! But of course, I’m still bothered by it because it hurts like a son of a bitch. It’s like giving birth to an elephant out of your nose.

 

_And to think… all this time I’m still figuring out why I was called a freak…_

 

I chuckled my pain away, not entirely sure where the hell I am now. I could be in Las Vegas for all I care. I just need some time alone.

 

I walked with my head down until I bumped it against something hard. I slowly raised my head to find a rich purple stoned door with beautiful violet carved colosseum poles guarding it at its sides. At the very top framed a cloud-shaped border with a winged symbol engraved in the center. 

 

I knocked on the door with one knuckle and listened to the hollow sound that comes after. I then knocked on it twice as if there was someone there behind that sealed door that leads to the unknown. Liking the rhythm and having literally nothing else to do but to stand around and knock on a stranger’s door… I kept knocking in patterns to create some upbeat music to wash away the glum. It’s not like someone even lives past this door anyway…

 

…

 

I _repeat_ , it’s not like someone even lives past this door anyway…

 

“…Who’s there?” 

 

Holy shit! 

 

THAT _ACTUALLY_ WORKED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So people like this trash, huh?  
> I'll like to thank everyone for their generous feedback to help motivate me further into this story!  
> I do hope you like this chapter as much as the first!  
> Any questions? Don't worry I won't bite!  
> ;)


	3. A Backstory and Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds herself in the deepest of all shits and somehow makes it out alive with the helpings of none other than Toriel. Explanations and Backstories are confessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while as it seems like I had some busy stuff I need to do...But never mind that! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy~

Standing here mindlessly is having its consequences…The chilly air was nipping at the skin on my face and making my nose turn rosy. My eyes are watering with warm tears and I bet my money that if I stand here much longer, my fingers are going to turn black and snap off and left behind on the snow like charcoal sausages. They are already turning into an undesiring reddish-purple shade. I slipped on my hoodie and stuffed my hands into the pocket as I question myself if I should turn back and go home. 

 

I would have, despite the awkward tension that will come after it later… I mean, I can’t really throw myself out of my own home in a way that would be terrifyingly strange to my two neighbors and expect them to forget about it… right? 

 

My two neighbors…heh. I almost forgot they were skeletons. In fact, I almost forgot that everyone that I currently spotted here isn’t at all human. The skeleton brothers didn’t seem like that was bother though- well except for Sans. He seems to not trust me at all… I mean I guess I couldn’t really be frustrated or confused over that. If my wish came true and I had a sibling of my own, I would be conscious and protective- especially if it happens to be someone who I just met. But I guess that wasn’t it, was it? It’s because I was human. But what made him think humans weren’t trustworthy at all? Sure, we have some rotten eggs… okay maybe _a lot_ of rotten eggs but that’s not whole humanity. Sometimes, we need the darkness so the stars will shine the brightest. 

 

But no…There’s definitely something missing here… and I’m sure curious about it. There must be a reason why I was the only one not knowing of these creatures to exist. And whatever these people are… they apparently need my help according to Mrs. Toriel. Does Mrs. Toriel know I’m not like one of them? I’m going to have to hang tight and ask all these questions to her. But whatever the answers are… All that I know is…

 

As proven from back at my house, these beings are just like me. They could talk, walk, not sure about eating and drinking… but they do have personalities! Which also means they have feelings, intentions, beliefs, goals and yes, even problems. Problems that could be minor or mega, harsh or lenient and needs the support. Problems that I will strive my best to help them out of it and have them living life at its fullest. According to Mrs. Toriel, these people need counselling services. They are going to get their counselling services. I am determined to succeed! Mark my words, world! I CAN DO THIS!!!

 

The applause of millions of audiences cheered and ratcheted in my brain. A shower of rose petals rained down upon me. The people got up from their seats and clap their hands together. Following the claps were the whistling and ‘whoo’s from the people of the first row. I took a bow of thanks and the stage was littered with white Pomeranian pups. As they tackled me to the stage floor and licked me until I was soaked, I was suddenly handed the town’s key and is president of United Earth. 

 

“Who’s there?” 

 

Oh great, now I’m back to reality. Well this sucks now… 

 

“Hello?” The soft female voice answered from the other side of the door. Wait so there is actually someone behind this door after all? Wow, they must really love the antique type theme. This door looks like it got time travelled from ancient Rome to here. This chick must be some dinosaur.

 

I began to open my mouth to say my greetings back, but nothing came out of my mouth. I tried again and all I got was a choked sound. It was then that I realized how exhausted I suddenly feel… and how weak my whole body was. My throat was a pain. It was scratchy and had a furry feeling to it. When I tried to talk, my throat had a stinging ache that prevented me from getting at the minimum one letter out of my mouth. I started to cough vigorously until I could taste blood on my tongue. I sniffled and my teeth chattered. I was definitely coming on with a cold. It’ll turn into a fever if I don’t head back now. 

 

So there I was, returning my fist away from the door and ignored the lady from the other side. I turned my body around and head back home, had a nice bubble bath and ate up gourmet chicken-noodle soup. I mean, that’s what I wished for anyway.

 

Instead I stopped and took a look at where I was. It seems I was at the end of a snowy forest, which was a place I never recognized. The trees here were different from Snowdin’s. In Snowdin, it was planted with Christmas trees throughout… right here the trees were straight and aligned perfectly together like a wall that’s protection something. The trees are much taller and slightly dead looking which caused me to shiver at its eeriness. I felt myself becoming uncomfortable and afraid that in all places… I choose to be lost in a woods where it looks like a murderous woodcutter would live. 

 

Howls of the wind picking up made my fear of being lost dissipated and a new phobia kicked in. Snowy gusts blew my hair and clothes. My face got numb with frostbite and I could feel someone’s eyes in the distance. Before I could even pretend to shook the feeling off, a growl sends my body to stiffen. Every part of my body stopped as I saw ahead of me a gigantic intimating creature armored with heavy metal and equipped with a spear that was taller than me. Its point was so sharp, I could feel my nerves tingling. But the creature didn’t come close. It sniffed the air and barked at me like it was trying to warn me about something. I looked at the canine-like soldier with confusion in my eyes. The creature’s ears fell back and its tail resembled the behavior of an afraid dog. It whined and charged away from me, the ground vibrating slightly at each running step the creature took. He left within seconds. 

 

Suddenly a squealing alarm rang my eardrums deafeningly. That’s when I knew… this isn’t good. I am in big trouble now. In the deepest of all shits.

 

The breeze got to a point where it’s unbearably freezing. I cuddled myself up for warmth, but it did not help whatsoever. 

 

The alarm was still ringing and I could hear a megaphoned voice blasting far away to where Snowdin rests. It was announcing something it seems and for a moment, I could hear panicked shouts. 

 

My heart was going a hundred miles per second. The wind got powerful and the snowing became rapid. The snowflakes weren’t delicate anymore, they were like tiny bullets striking my form. The world around me turned white which clued me what was happening here. 

 

Too horrified for any reaction, I was vulnerable to any hits. The squalling wind shoved me violently back a few meters. I fell onto the snow and guarded my face with my two hands. My muscles were straining against the powerful blizzard. I forced myself up, but got thrusted back into the hard stone door, the back of my head receiving a raging throb, too agonizing to put to words. Trickles of warm blood slid down the side of my head all the way to my lips, where I could both taste and smell the metallic fluid. I pushed myself to my feet shakenly and tried to control the dizziness and blurriness of my vision. I couldn’t hear anything either, only a high-pitched sound thrumming my ear drums. 

 

I trailed my hands out to touch the door. They immediately formed to fists and was bashing the door. 

 

“H-help…please…” I whispered, my throat still hoarse. I Kept my bashing going, no matter how painful it is to do it with solid stone that dug into my skin and bruising it. I felt my fists bleeding, but kept going. Blisters and bloody knuckles forming, Tears falling, my body icy… but I was still determined to not give up. 

 

“HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE WHOEVER YOU ARE!” I cried out desperately…

 

“HELP! ANYONE! PLEASE! **LET ME IN**!!!” … I was trying so hard. I went on for a while, but it felt like days… I prayed for someone, anyone, to save me… 

 

 _But nobody came_ …

 

My arms were tiring and my head was weightless. I kept on bashing the door for a while and I thought for a second that I was now a goner… that is until I heard a clicking sound from the door. Locks and chains unclenched from the other side of the door and it threw open quickly. I screamed from both terror and gratitude _that somebody came_. I frantically hurried myself straight inside once I found the light of someone’s home.

 

My panic and adrenaline was still kicking in. I collapsed on the floor and wailed inaudible ‘thank-you’ s over and over again like a broken record. My cheeks were glossy of tears and my eyes stung. I looked like a shivering blubbing mess. 

 

The lady from the other side used her great body strength to push the door close and locked it quickly. As soon as she turns around, I threw myself to her and hugged her tightly as I bawled my eyes into her dress, hiccups and tears wetting the fabric. She stumbled back just a bit but found her balance. She looked down to me holding her and hesitantly patted my back and returned the embrace. 

 

“There, there, my child. You are safe now.” Her words as soft as pillows and motherly. This only made me cry even more, but I stifled it. My hands gripped her dress material, too terrorized to do anything but to shake and hyperventilate in fear. This made the lady to crouch down and hushed me like a kid who had a nightmare. She holds me close and hummed close to my ear soothingly. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. 

 

“Oh my,” My eyes opened and watched as the goat-like lady creature draws back from me. 

 

 _Oh no… she knows! She knows I’m a human! She’s not going to throw me out because of it right? SHE’S NOT GOING TO THROW ME BACK OUT THERE RIGHT??? Oh no… oh no no no no… This is bad! This is REALLY bad!!! How am I_ -

 

“You’re wounded!” She exclaims, picking me up into her arms. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I looked at her questionably. Although, that didn’t last that long when I actually did start to feel the raging pain of my temple, the back of my head and my two fists that had blisters over blisters that are opened up. I clenched my teeth and hissed at the wounds that are more than aching. I could hear my ears still ringing and squeezed my eyes shut. I saw blotches of red that appears every burning feel and heartbeat.

 

In within no time, I was placed carefully on what seems to be a bed. I felt an unusual feeling coursing through my wounds. My eyes shines with awe as I watch two white paws dance in the air with lime-green light flowing around them like mist or smoke or something. It was breathtaking and very distracting, I couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful sight before me. Her finger-paws-hoofs(?)-whatever they are… they moved to my forehead and touched it gently. Soon, I was covered in green light and could feel it changing my injuries. It was like she was healing me. She IS healing me! But how?!

 

After a while, the light fades and I was as good as new.

 

“What was that?” I asked with a bated breath, still gazing at her in wonder. She chuckled softly, patting my shoulder tenderly. 

 

“I do apologize. I guess you really are confused with everything that is going on right now ever since you first came here, Frisk,” Her caramel eyes peered down at me and for once in my life, I actually wanted to feel what a mom’s love felt like but I shook the feeling away. I am over that. It’s a rotten memory that should left to be ignored. 

 

“I knew I should have arrived first thing in the morning… Darn that pesky dog.” Before I get to ask her how she knows my name, the lady lifted up a ‘wait a moment’ finger gesture. I watched her horrendously huge body strolled out of the room. The room bears a resemblance to a perfectly normal child’s bedroom. There’s a huge closet next to me and a box of cool toys at the front of the bed! They don’t interest me at all though. Mainly because I’m twenty-three fucking years old, but I pretend that those two demonic stuffed animals beside me, watching through my soul and planning my schedule to hell are pretty cool. 

 

As I glance around the room, the creature comes back with two things. A damp-looking cloth in one hand and a plate with a massive wedge of pie sitting on top in the other. I breathe in the air and fell into a trance. The air smelled like butterscotch and cinnamon. You could tell that the pie was straight-out-of-the oven fresh, and it manipulated my stomach to growl like the starving, demanding devil it is. 

 

I felt my cheeks burning and looked down in shame, like as if It’s a nasty crime to feel hunger. Like I should be ashamed for wanting food. How could I?! I’m such a _sicko_! I couldn’t help myself too… not with the absence of having breakfast today. 

 

The lady chuckled softly, placing the plate in front of me. My pupils hoisted up to see the lady. 

 

“Would you please hold still for a moment,” it wasn’t a question, much like a request. But it wasn’t demanding.

 

“This will only take a moment my child.” 

 

She places the drench cloth onto my face and wiped away something that was on the side of my head, cheeks and lips. I assume it was blood from before. The warm cloth felt like heaven upon my frozen face. What would I give to have a nice warm bath right at this moment?

 

“My name is Toriel… I am the woman who sent you here. As you can see… I am not human,” She finished her cleaning and stared at me with seriousness in every bit of her expression. I didn’t bother to interrupt her with my own questions and decided for her to explain herself first.

 

“But do not worry my dear… As intimidating as I may look, I won’t harm you nor will others around here. And I ensure you will do the same, correct?” I nodded sincerely.  
“I didn’t work my way to become a counsellor just to do the opposite of helping people. Although… can I add… I do have a lot of questions for you to answer if that’s alright?”  
“That is understandable, yes.” I patted the extra room on the bed for her to sit, which she happily accepts it and sat next to me on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Toriel, if you knew I was human… why would you accept me to come here anyway? I heard that humans weren’t the best of visitors here. Apparently deaths were involved?” I asked in my investigator voice. I always have an investigator voice when I ask the serious shit. 

 

She sighed as her head fell and her ears dropped lower than before. She looked pretty mournful at the moment. Was this a tender topic for her? 

 

“It is true… humans weren’t the best of all companies. Time by time a human stops here and finds out that we weren’t humans… out of being afraid… they would kill a monster here. You see Frisk… a very long, long time ago, us monsters were accepted in your society and as a race, we helped each other out and lived in harmony for a while. 

 

It was until one day… the humans began to get a bit restless of us using our magic around them. Most of them were beginning to block us out and we had no equal rights as the humans did because of their ‘superiority’ of power. We have magic, they have determination. That being said, we were treated cruelly. Some monsters did not have the patience and stood up to the humans. That lead to horrible fights that were brutal and even caused deaths. 

 

At another time, we were gathered around into a huge protest mob and ask for the human king to accept our request for equality and peace… and how we do yearn for that. Instead, we got into conflict as a human mob was formed and strike down our people with fists and cruel words. We were close to war, but our king had declined. We instead moved away from the human borders and made our land here. 

 

We lived here for countless years, which would also conclude why the humans were blindingly attacking our people here. They have forgotten about us completely,” Toriel paused for a minute, watching her bare feet on the carpet. I watched her expectantly, urging her to go on. 

 

“It was until only recently this old bag of fur learned about technology. Well, _some_. We were in desperate need of a counsellor here. Every day I see the faces of the sunken. Faces that are in desperate need of your help, Frisk.

 

I search around on the ‘web’ and somehow managed to find your announcement of you finding a place to stay and build your business at. I never knew you were human at first, so I went for it. We have too many houses built around Home anyway that weren’t needed. But once we started having contact with each other, you praised me with words like ‘how I was a generous human being. 

 

Honestly, once I found out I was having doubtful thoughts about you coming here. But then I realized something. This could give us the hope that all humans weren’t as bad. It would improve our trust and relationship knowing that one human was good throughout the encounters. Maybe this could even lead to something more…” Toriel stared at me to make sure I have understood what she said. I have… well, on most parts. I’m a little confused about the ‘determination’ part… but that could wait. 

 

“So you’re saying that you’re ‘monsters’… and that you’re a forgotten race that could wield magical powers… and that humans apparently are stronger…because they’re determined? Therefore, you were vulnerable… so you moved here… and now I’m here to build the relationship of monsters and humans back to spirits again…not only that but to provide service for them… but they’re not going to kill me? Not after what my race had done to them?” I looked at her stupidly but she just smiles and chuckled warmly. 

 

“That is exactly what I am saying. Please do not fret though… I know it must seem so confusing to take all of this information in… But do not worry my dear. I know for sure that no one will ever harm you- unless of course you harm them first. But as I see here… that is not likely to going to happen,” She picks up the plate of pie and places it on my lap.  
“Please eat up. You need the strength after that horrific incident. Oh and if you’re still confused about all of this… I have something that may explain the situation much better than I can. I hope you like reading…” My eyes sparkled in interest once the word ‘reading’ was mentioned. 

 

“Are you joking?! I love books!” My hands threw up like they were going to catch the roof from falling and prevent it from breaking our skulls like eggs. 

 

I instantly transformed back to eight years old again. I remembered reading so many books from the local library near the orphanage. I had a lot of spare time and I never had friends to play with, so I read daily for at least three hours. The whole day if it’s a great book. Certainly, I always do try and fit my exploring in and I always bring a book back to the ‘special spot’ I found when discovering outside of the town. It was a tree stump that had a river flowing near it. It looked pretty swampy too… I remembered pretending to be an explorer adventuring the amazon rainforest for lost treasure and secrets. If I’m not doing that… I’m reading a borrowed book on the tree stump. These memories were the best of my childhood… 

 

“You too?! That’s MARVELOUS!” She clapped her hands together in joy of having the same interests with me. I giggled in excitement. Both of our faces lit up like a campfire…in a less painful way that doesn’t make our skin melt off. For a minute… I could have sworn I sensed a daughter and mother moment- oh wait… what the heck am I saying here? I just met Toriel… and now I’m already getting attached to her? Maybe a little too attached… No… that’s not fair. That’s pretty selfish of me…

 

“Is anything wrong?” Her tone was delicate and worrying. She leans close to me, but I scooted a bit away from her. “What is the matter, Frisk?” her hand touches the unfilled space between us. 

 

“Uh… it’s nothing… I’m just exhausted…” I lied, using my primary blank face in case of these situations. It was pretty easy to pull off… I used it a lot when I was a kid. It always succeeds… 

 

I started to cough and sneeze crazily. I covered my face with a hand. Once I finally stopped, I started to feel dizzy and light headed. I paled and my eyelids sagged.  
“I don’t think I feel too good…” I admitted. 

 

Toriel nodded and placed her paw on my shoulder. 

 

“Very well my child. Do eat up and get some rest. You shall stay here while you recover and the blizzard goes away. In the meantime, I shall allow you to borrow my books.” She turns away and was about to get up from the bed… that is until I caught her off guard with a big warm hug. 

 

“Thank you…” I whispered to her and sat back down onto the bed. She stood there for a minute with a kind smile pressed to her face. She left without a word but a hum that was so soft, it was almost like a lullaby.

 

I goggled at the massive pie on my lap and wolfed it down almost straightaway. It tasted like a miracle melting on my tongue and it warmed my insides up relaxingly. After that, I fell into a deep sleep. 

 

_There’s a big day of reading tomorrow…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I'll like to thank you guys for the support and for your generosity. It seems this story is a hit...  
> I'm afraid that this story will, in fact, have a slow burn... but not to fear fellow shippers!! There will be fluffy moments coming up soon, don't you worry about that!  
> In the meantime... enjoy the plot that's building up.  
> With a heap of thanks...  
> -LORDSNOGGLE8OOTY


	4. Monster Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk learns more about monsters and their history with humans.  
> Later, she figures out a plan.

It was about six o’clock in the morning when I woke up to the sound of kitchen utensils and the fresh smell of pie. Ordinarily waking up this early would have gotten me so irritated, but not this morning. I felt a strong feeling of eagerness. I want to know so much about monsters and their history. Okay, It’s not really a ‘want’… it’s more like a ‘need’. I _need_ to know so much about monsters and their history. My curiosity is too starving to use the term ‘want’. 

I got up from the bed with a bright grin. The grin changes from a grimace from smelling my horrible body odor as I stretched my limbs out with a yawn. I ran my fingers into my hair, only it to be stuck in a huge knot. I tried tugging it away, but the pull stung. I sigh and clenched my teeth ready for the painful thing I’m about to do. My spare hand gripped the wrist of the stuck hand and ripped it out with full force. I squeaked at the jerk, but managed to untangled the knot with only a couple of strands plucked out. Oh and a million of the nerves in my scalp dead but that’s alright. Who needs those anyway?

I opened the door and stepped outside into a hall quietly. I have no knowledge if anyone else is living here and still sleeping, so it’s best to not wander around the house like it’s a museum and avoid rooms that are closed. I made my way down the corridor and spotted a flaming light straight ahead in my direction that dance in the early morning dullness. 

The light beckoned me to a living room. It was very spacious… empty almost. Sitting on a couch chair was the lady that saved my rind yesterday. It seems she’s getting into a really good book… I almost feel pretty bad about interrupting her but I can’t just stand here until she looks up and notices me. Trust me, I’m a bookworm and I know what time she’ll stop her progress into the book. It’ll be till Christmas. 

I came near and tapped on her shoulder gently. She looks up at me with those honey brown orbs of hers. I admit… I feel jealous of her pretty looks. I couldn’t help but to compare mine to hers and feel a bit unusually insecure about my own brown colored eyes. Unusually, because I believed that my eyes were my greatest feature even when I used to get teased a lot for the eye color. It IS a pretty different eye color than the usual blues and greens and hazels. My eyes appear as more reddish-brown in color, kind of like the color of rust than plain brown. I still admire it because of its uniqueness, but seeing such pretty eyes from Toriel makes me turn green of envy. 

“Good morning, Frisk. Slept well? How about I will fix you up with some of my fresh pie?” She chirped and sat her book on the arm of her chair. 

Before I got to reply, she’s already heading to the kitchen to fetch me another wedge of sweet, sweet heaven. To be completely honest here… I’m not in the mood to eat at all. I’m too eager to read all those books mentioned yesterday, but I will try and eat as much as I can to satisfy Toriel.

I sniffed the air and my face scrunched up in disgust. I still need to get myself cleaned… I hope it’s not too much if I asked Toriel if I could use her bathroom… _if she has one that is_.

She returns and set down a plate on the table, on top was a slice of pie so big, it’ll devour me if it had the chance. I seated myself at the table and Toriel had done the same on the other side with a slice of pie of her own. I thanked her before sinking my fork into the pastry and taking small bite-sized quantities of pie into my face like a good well-mannered pig I am. We eat in comfortable silence, our forks hitting the plate in an unsynchronized rhythm. It was peaceful, but I had to break the peace with my flapping pie-hole. 

“So Toriel… I… uh…well,” I tried to let the words on the tip of my tongue slip out but it budges. She sits there patiently as I try and ask her about everything that’s on my mind. Okay, not everything. I’ll get thrown out if I do. 

“Do you happen to have a”- 

“My word…” Her words cut through mine and I’m curious why she’s suddenly shocked. Also annoyed that every time I speak, something _HAS_ to interrupt me. She has some sort of hologram popping out from her cellphone on the table. I blinked twice to see If I’m imagining it but I wasn’t.

I watched in bewilderment as the emerald green hologram showed images of deep- VERY deep snow that came up to half the height of doors from houses. Red words at the top states that it’s dangerous to go travel to Snowdin and that the residents were to stay in their shelter until the snow thaw out. Luckily, no one was harmed or killed in the event of the blizzard. Everywhere else is fine and snow-free. And with that, the images and words faded and the hologram squished itself together and became smaller until it disappears into pixels. 

I’m still there, staring at the spot where the hologram used to be with my jaw dropped. Did they invent hologram notices??? THEY INVENTED HOLO-FUCKING-GRAM NOTICES! THESE MONSTERS ARE GENIUSES! 

As I was stuck still with fascination, a thought sprung to my mind. It wasn’t an exciting thought. 

_I’m not able to go back home until the snow melts…_

_This means I have no choice but to stay with Toriel…_

_She said that I could before… but why do I feel like a nuisance if I stay here?_

_I bet I was a nuisance the last time I stayed with someone._

Memories of my old, old apartment was still scarred like ink printed inside my skull. To make the story short and interesting, I am pretty sure I was roommates with a serial killer and every time I came near them, they’ll jump and run away while holding a bag of either the remains of a dead person or very dirty laundry. Despite that, I felt pretty guilty if they were actually a nice person and I just looked like some stalker waiting until they exposed their vulnerability. No wonder they never bend down while I was in the room. They’ll probably thought I’ll shimmy my way towards their body and do freaky stuff to them. 

Wow, okay… these thoughts are now a bit off-topic.

“Guess this means you’ll be staying with me for a while, my child.” Her voice wasn’t how I’ll expect it to be. I’ll expect her to be a little grumpy because she’ll have to have two mouths to feed and slave away twice the mess (which of course I would never let her do!). But no… her voice actually sounds cheery… as if I’m the first person to become her company. What if I was her only company? The thought of that just breaks my heart… 

“Yeah… I guess so.” I looked to the ground for a moment before quickly adding “Don’t worry Toriel! I promise I won’t be a bug and I will help you around the house if it seems to be a problem. You can count on me, alright?” 

She looks at me strangely before her lips spread into a smile. 

“Oh no, dear… Not to worry about that.” She assures but I didn’t buy it. There’s no way I’m going to be rooming in this house without helping out. It’ll be a dicky move to do that and besides, I want to build a great reputation with the monsters so they know that I mean no awful business around here. Also Toriel seems pretty lonesome in this house all by herself. I bet she’ll be a nice friend to have and hopefully I’ll make a nice companion for her. I don’t want to be a waste of room... 

“No, I mean it. I won’t let you clean after an adult like myself. I’ll help you with chores and give you some space when needed. I can cook too if you need an assistant in the kitchen. We could also exchange some recipes…?” I suggested with a bit of questionable reluctance as I ask myself if that was the best idea. Especially if I’m giving her a recipe that involved cow meat or something… 

Her expression lit up like candlelight. I could see her teeth from the smile that forms and her ears perking up only slight. 

“I could see us getting along just well.” She closes her eyes as she absorbs her contentment. 

I, for one… is not at the full strength of feeling content. Not without getting rid of the putrid stench coming off me and my clothes. 

But of course as every time I say something that’s on my mind, it’s interrupted. At least this interruption is a good interruption because Toriel’s arms wrapped around my body like a fuzzy blanket. Her fur is soft and it smells like- okay maybe this sounds creepy but she smells like a mother. Okay not with shitty diaper smells and sweat and all that junk, more like home cook foods and firewood. She feels like how a mother should feel like, warm and loving. Something I wasn’t used to. 

Toriel pulls back from the embrace, feeling quite red of embarrassment. I don’t mind though because I bet if I look in the mirror right now, I’d look tomato-faced too. I wished that I could return the cuddle but I was too busy feeling how soft her fur was and enjoying the motherly squeeze. It’s probably for the best anyway because I STILL need to ask if I could hop my dirty body into a shower or tub. She probably pulled away because she just realized my smell searing her nostril hairs.

“Toriel do you have a bathroom I could use?” I spat out the words, careful of saying it not spraying it. I want a shower, not her. 

“…Of course. It’s right down the hall,” She gives me a funny look for a moment but it vanishes after replying. 

“You’re staying here for a while, so what is mine is yours. Please do not feel like you should ask, this old lady wouldn’t do more than to accept.” She adds. 

“Thank you, Toriel. You’re a very kind lady, I hope you know that.” My words as soft and sweet as a banana that’s probably a million years old and coated with three thick layers of sugar, toppled with sincerity. Delicious.

Toriel’s hoof-paw patted me softly on the head, which made me frown because she’s probably still stumped that I’m actually an adult. That or she’s like this to everyone. Like a mother to all. That actually sounds convincing. 

“I got some old clothes in my wardrobe that may fit you and I will set them down in your room. If you need of some assistance of anything at all, just call or come to me. I will be happy to help. I will remain here reading my book.” She took her plate that had only the crumbs from the pie and took mine once I gave her a confirmation look that I’m finished. I thanked her again and made my way towards the end of the hall and into the bathroom.

The bathroom wasn’t anything special. It was styled simple, but comfortable. I’m not attracted to anything overly flashy anyways so I give this bathroom an eight out of ten stars. It had both a shower and a tub combined. So like it’s a shub or- NO I got it! It’s a tower! Genius. Anyways, I felt like it’ll be best if I had a shower so I’ll just hop in quick and get out. There’s still a whole day to get through and I can’t waste it just staying in a bath… even though how pleasant and tempting it sounds. 

I stripped off sexily and fell flat faced on the tiled floor shamefully. Okay, not really. I just stubbed my toe on the corner of the shower-tub and cursed in forgotten Latin which was stifled as I bit down my fist.

As I turned the knob, the showerhead drizzles out warm water and soon fills the room up with steam. I moved myself into the running water, my muscles feeling tensed at first but then relaxes as the drops massages and soothes my freezing body. I took a bar of soap and began scrubbing myself with it until I know I’m squeaky clean. After a bit of cleaning and all that junk most normal people do in a shower, I got out and wrapped a clean white towel over my now spanking new and improved nice smelling body. 

_Yeah, I’m drop fucking dead gorgeous, baby. I bet I’d win the sexiest drenched rat contest by a mile._ I stood there watching my reflection from the mirror and internally screaming at myself to stop. Which I did so don’t worry me, you beautifully, disgustingly tremendous scum you. 

I peeked my head out from out the bathroom to see if the close is clear. As I gathered that the hallway is a ghost town, I gripped the towel tighter in case it randomly wants to fall off while I’m running. I mean what is this? A baseball game? I’m not doing a nude run, people. I bolted towards the child’s room and closed the door almost too loudly. 

Over on the bed was some neatly folded clothes that Toriel has given me to borrow. I picked up the clothes to find that they might actually fit me fine. They don’t look anything like what Toriel would wear, so these must be someone else’s clothes. Probably some guy’s old garments. Not that it matters anyway because clothes are clothes. 

I slipped on baggy olive military-looking trousers that had pockets almost everywhere. Thankfully, there’s a belt with it so It doesn’t hang down past my hips. I also slipped on a grey short-sleeved shirt with a rather large jacket that was pretty heavy to wear at first. I felt fresher and comfier than ever before so I walked out of the room to meet with Toriel…but all that I found on the couch chair was no goat-lady monster but a note. 

_‘Frisk, I know I said that I would be here when you finished washing up, but I am afraid I have to break that statement for there is urgency for me to arrive to Snowdin. It appears that they may need my assistance with my magic to free the trapped monsters. Books are on the shelves in my room (which is next to your room) if you want to read while waiting for my return. Please do not go too far and stay out of trouble… -Toriel’_

It was fine that Toriel had to go away for a while, but she could have just walked towards the door and called that she’s leaving instead of being dramatically mysterious and leave notes. Maybe she thought that she’ll interrupt something if she just did that… After all, I would never expect her to be the rowdy type like Papyrus. I miss that blasting-mouthed silly skeleton already (even though we only just met yesterday). 

I walked towards Toriel’s room and peered at the shelves near her gigantic bed fit for a queen. I looked around the room first and noticed how depressing it looks and feels to be wandering around in her room. There’s plants in pots everywhere and the one thing in the whole room that catches my eye was the yellow flowers on the top shelf. They were beginning to turn brown and is wilting. Everything except for the bed and the desk was a bit dusty. It wasn’t excessively dusty, but It was enough to feel concern for a monster who seems to appreciate her tidiness. There’s one word to describe what this room feels like and it’s loneliness. 

I took mental notes as I examined the room, feeling maybe Toriel’s aloneness could be another reason why she brought me here in the first place. Maybe Toriel needs my help with something. Perhaps her loneliness is killing her… making stronger, much more negative feelings to blossom. 

She could be feeling depressed. I can’t exactly say until she confides with me, but I’ll keep a close eye on her. She’s ready to confide when she’s ready to confide. You can never force these things out of people. That or she’s really not depressed at all, just quite alone and needs a shoulder to rest her head on. Every being has different personalities, so you’ll never know with individuals. 

I searched through the shelves and plucked out every history book and stacked them into a small tower. I carried the tower of various books of each size into my arms until I was in the living room. I chose to place the books on the carpet and lay myself down near the fireplace that still has an alive flame, tireless as ever. I picked out a book and began my reading. 

And that was my spot ever since my month and a half stay here. And no, I didn’t stutter. I’ve been living with Toriel for a month and a half because that’s the time the workers took to melt the snow and freed the people who’re- WAIT FOR IT- _SNOWDIN!_

The reason for the long wait was because of the heavy snowing happening during their time trying to stop the snow heightening up dangerously. It was impossible for the weeks they have been helping, I know that because every day Toriel comes home, she’s super exhausted. She will eat the meal I have cooked for her and after that I ask her to go to bed. Of course, she tries to argue with me by saying ‘I’ve done too much for her’, but I’ll always get my way in the end. Besides I do all the chores and housework for her with a delighted grin on my face. I love helping Toriel and seeing her appreciative smile is more than enough to give me the motivation to help her the next day and the next day and the next day after that and so forth. 

During the month and a bit, I was forced to stay inside because Toriel was worried if I do wander outside into the Ruins, there may be heavy snowing on the other side and who knows when another blizzard could occur. So the most of the time, I was reading, researching and finding out more interesting stuff about monsters. By the time I’ve finished my stack of books, I was reading another stack and another stack until I became full of monster knowledge. Maybe a little too full of monster knowledge… There may be some facts that I don’t want to know about all together but hey, got to learn it one way or another. It’s better reading it on accident than to have it explained by Toriel, who was actually willing to until I managed to change the discussion to snail facts. 

So here’s what I know about monsters according to the books… 

In the olden eras, monsters and humans were once one whole race. They worked together to build villages and farms. Humans exchange their discoveries about the world to the monsters and the monsters had done the same. Soon, everyone was living in respectful lives that could only be imagined Utopian for the real world right now. Everyone had equality and was allowed to live a normal life. A life where monster children could go to school and have an education. A life where one individual wouldn’t be judged of how they look or act. A life where rights exist. That is until the eighth of August, 1XXX. 

In that time, the humans decided that there’s got to be a king to rule. So a voting was bestowed. The results weren’t pleasant. The whole election ends in a draw between two participants, one a human and the other a monster. A terrible fight happened as the villagers argue who would be the best King to serve. Most humans voted for the human participant and most monsters voted for the monster participants. In the end, the race split up as two races and had each half of the land. One half specifically for humans and the other specifically for monsters, both with a king that rules. They became sworn enemies.

A human’s hate is much stronger than a monster’s, therefore the human villagers held a grudge for limitless existences. They wanted war, not for their greediness for having just a half of the land, but for revenge. The monster king, Asgore, refuses and decides to move his people to another land before things escalated. He knew that there’s no possible way that they would win the war against humans for they were naturally stronger than them. Monsters had magic, humans had determination. A single human could kill thousands of monsters because of it. It’s a risk not worth taking. 

But there’s an even greater downfall to this. Because of Asgore’s cautions and suspicions … he ordered guards to watch for humans that wander around Home. If they attempt to harm any monster, they should be eliminated and the souls were to be brought to Asgore. A human soul is too powerful for any possession of a monster. But more and more humans came and they all had the same killing desire. Soon Asgore gave up all hope and ordered the guards to kill any human that steps onto the land. Kill without hesitation. This cost him everything he loves, even his own wife leaving him. Asgore Dreemurr lives alone in his castle. No one knows what happened to him next. 

A human never set foot on Home for decades… No one knows that they still need to follow Asgore’s orders… All his orders were honestly forgotten all these years. A huge amount of the population of monsters couldn’t remember what a human even looks like. And to my experience, humans forgot about monsters completely. Except for made up nursery rhythms and stories. Fascinatingly enough, humans originally made stories with monsters being the bad guys to not teach kids of valuable lessons and morals, but to teach the children to hate monsters and be afraid of them. Never give monsters mercy just like their parents did. Just thinking about that makes my stomach churn… 

And this isn’t even half of what I learned about monsters and even my own kind. 

Today was the day that I choose to leave Toriel as the weather started to become warmer and it only snows rarely. This means that the thick layers of snow are passable and the people who were trapped are announced free. I know this is going to be difficult. Mainly because Toriel would not be pleased of the sudden news and I now know that I have to be cautious when walking around Snowdin or other parts of Home considering some monsters may know I’m a human and try to obliterate me. I can’t just stay here and abandon my home and business… That is until a plan hits me. 

What if I go and travel to Asgore and let him know that I mean of no bad business? Yes, I know it sounds crazy… but what other choice do I have? I couldn’t just fake my identity, Papyrus and Sans knows who I am and they could be snitchers. I can pretty much stay in my house and wait until a monster kills me and steals my soul, or try and sneak off to the castle and talk this through to Asgore. I don’t care if I have to wear some costume or whatever and change my name to Meggle Stirlingson just so I could get there without any troubles from monsters. It’s to decide between waiting until death reaches my front door or risking my life travelling through Home and going to the king, who I don’t know if he’s trustworthy or not and try to convince him that I mean no harm. Perhaps I could also help a few monsters on the way. That’ll back up my persuasion and help my business. 

It's decided. I’m going to travel to Asgore’s castle. In a way, it’ll be pretty fun. I get a big tour of Home and meet new monsters… I mean, after I find a disguise of course. I may ask Toriel if there’s some old clothes I could borrow for that part of the plan. There may be some places that are pretty good too and after consulting with Dreemurr, I could visit those places again. 

I looked out the window in the kitchen, watching the delicate snowflakes dancing in the morning air and printed themselves stuck on the glass. I finished cutting the carrot and tossed them into the stew that’s slowly cooking in a big pot. In five minutes, Toriel will be home ready to eat.

In five minutes, I will tell her about my leave and plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are stirring up~


End file.
